1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to interactive television systems, and more particularly, to providing an automatic pause and possibly recording of broadcasts during servicing of specified event types and resuming playback of the broadcast after acknowledging the event.
2. Summary of the Related Art
Interactive television systems are capable of displaying text and graphic images in addition to typical video program streams and provide a number of services and interactive applications to viewers. Generally, a broadcast service provider generates an interactive television signal for transmission to a viewer's television. The interactive television signal includes an interactive portion consisting of application code or system information, as well as an audio-video portion consisting of a television program. The broadcast service provider combines the audio-video and interactive portions into a single signal for transmission to a receiver connected to the viewer's television. The signal is generally compressed prior to transmission and transmitted through typical broadcast channels, such as cable television (CATV) lines or direct satellite transmission systems.
A set top box connected to the television controls the interactive functionality of the television. The set top box receives the signal transmitted by the broadcast service provider, separates the interactive portion from the audio-video portion, and decompresses the respective portions of the signal. The set top box uses the interactive information to execute an application while the audio-video information (after processing) is transmitted to the television, for example. The set top box may combine the audio-video information with interactive graphics or audio generated by the interactive application prior to transmitting the information to the television. The interactive graphics and audio may present additional information to the viewer or may prompt the viewer for input. The set top box may provide viewer input or other information to the broadcast service provider via a modem connection.
The video, audio, and system information may be sent from a head end in various blocks of data via various transport mediums. For example, they may be sent from the head end via cable or satellite to the set top box. An example of the contents of such system information includes information regarding present or future events, services that the user of the set top box may access, and the current time and date. Examples of events include a television program (e.g., news, movie, sports), while an example of services includes a set of channels broadcast by the network (head end). Information on events is contained within an Event Information Table (EIT). This information is typically transferred from the head end to the set top box in EIT sections. These EIT tables are continuously re-broadcast by the head end due to the fact that the head end does not know when a set-top box is powered on.
The interactive television environment is rich and diverse in content and sources of content. A variety of inputs are available from a variety of sources, including email, voice mail, alternative broadcasting and numerous other devices. Presently there is no known method of adequately servicing these inputs during live broadcast of a show or playback of a recorded show without either missing a portion of the show. For example, an important phone call may go unanswered while a viewer watches a three hour soccer match. Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus that handles incoming events during live broadcasts on interactive television.
The above is a brief description of some deficiencies in the prior art and advantages of the present invention. Other features, advantages, and embodiments of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description, drawings, and claims.